


Bliss Still

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: I'm a day late for his birthday, but it's still the first of July in Canada so...





	Bliss Still

After very silently opening the door, you almost tiptoed your way to sneak behind him. He was leaning on the headrest, his arms on the armrest. He looked so tired on his birthday, a Monday.

You hesitated for a while if you should disturb him from his busy day with loaded work he had brought from the office last week, or if you should interrupt his short rest to eat the food you prepared.

You covered his eyes with your hands as you gave him a kiss on the forehead. Your palms felt his smile as his hands reached to hold your hands while running a finger on your wedding ring.

Matthew moved your hands closer to his heart and looked at you with endearing love. It was the very same expression he had on your wedding day a few years ago.

You smiled at him and bent to kiss his lips. "It's your birthday, you're so busy with work." You pouted as you moved to the side to embrace him and leaned your head on his.

He laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around you. "Sorry, Maple, there's just too much work and this week's the deadline." He kissed your cheek. "How are you feeling today, eh?"

"Great. And our baby, too." You assured him. You appreciated that your husband requested to work from home, so he would be there with you should you give birth anytime. You leaned your head on his shoulder. "I love you, Matthew. Happy birthday." You said softly.

You could hear his happiness from his chuckle. "I love you so much, Y/N." He said while moving you closer to him in a more comfortable position so you would not bend down too much.

You kissed his cheek before leaving him in the study room. His energy and motivation was refilled.

It was his birthday, a busy Monday for work, and another day to share love with some special pancakes you made for him even though you were not the best cook.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late for his birthday, but it's still the first of July in Canada so...


End file.
